Conventionally, a device executing an operation is embodied using hardware or software. As an example, when a network controller functioning as a network interface is embedded on a computer chip, the network controller only executes a defined network interface function, which is defined when the network controller is fabricated at a factory. In the case of a device using hardware, it is impossible to alter the network controller function after the network controller is fabricated. In the case of a device using software, a program is programmed by a programmer, and the program is executed in a general purpose processor, thereby satisfying a requirement of the user. In the case of the device using software, it is possible to add a new function by altering software after the original hardware is fabricated from the factory. In the case of the device using software, it is possible to perform various functions using a given hardware, however speed is reduced when compared with the device using hardware.
Accordingly, RP core architecture is provided. The RP core architecture may be customized to solve certain problems after device fabrication, and also may adopt a spatially customized calculation to execute calculation.
The architecture of the reconfigurable processor may be embodied using a very long instruction word (VLIW) processor being capable of processing a plurality of instructions in parallel and a coarse grained array (CGA).
Accordingly, a new method and processor is provided, which may configure a multi-core reconfigurable processor since the VLIW processor and the CGA are effectively used requiring little additional area for hardware, improving parallelism where executing instructions is possible.